


Make a Wish, Baby

by RainyTea



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Knock Yuuri Up Week 2017, M/M, Magical Pregnancy, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Post-Canon, Rating May Change, makkachin is immortal, more tags to be added later, pregnancy announcement, what? if you can believe in magical pregnancy you can believe in an immortal doggo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 16:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12988266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainyTea/pseuds/RainyTea
Summary: Sometimes you need to be careful what you wish for, and sometimes it’s the best thing that’s ever happened to you.Or: An AU where everyone is granted their one greatest wish in life. Whether it's something they were expecting, or not.





	1. Impregnation/Announcement

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Makkachin is immortal in this. I don't make the rules (oh wait, I do). Maybe dogs have their wishes come true, too!
> 
> This will be split into seven chapters, covering the prompts for each day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Knock Yuuri Up Week 2017, Day One: Planning and Announcement / Impregnation

  
  


Everyone knows the universe grants you your one greatest wish. It may not be something you consciously wish for; often it’s something you didn’t even know you wanted that badly. Yuuri always wondered how he’d know when his greatest wish had been granted. Common lore has it that you just  _ know  _ when it happens, like you hear a fanfare or a choir of angels or see rainbows or something.

When he made it to the Grand Prix Final for the first time, he thought his greatest wish–skating on the same ice as Victor Nikiforov–had been granted. But he didn’t get a sign, and his subsequent failure convinced him that he’d been wrong.

When Victor showed up in Hasetsu offering to be Yuuri’s coach, he thought that might be it. But there was no fanfare, no choir of angels, no rainbows. Just Yuuri’s heart nearly jumping out of his chest.

When he realized that he was in love with Victor, and that Victor loved him back; when he qualified for the Barcelona GPF; when he got engaged to Victor; when he broke Victor’s free skate record and took silver at the GPF; when he moved to St. Petersburg to live with Victor; of all of these things Yuuri was convinced that one of them must have been his greatest wish. But still there was no sign.

When he won gold at Worlds that year, then gold at the Olympics, he knew that must be it. Or maybe it was when he married Victor. Or maybe it was the subsequent World Championship titles that he won. Yuuri’s life felt so full of perfection, of happiness, that he was sure that his greatest wish must have been granted, sign or no.

Now Yuuri’s just starting his final year before retirement, Victor having retired a few years before while continuing on as Yuuri’s coach and choreographer. For Yuuri’s final short program Victor’s decided to revisit the Eros theme, with new music and choreography.

Yuuri’s standing at the side of the rink, ready for Victor to unveil the new program. He can’t help but remember a moment, years ago in Hasetsu, when he’d waited with anticipation fluttering in his gut for Victor to show him the original Eros program. He remembers being so excited to see the choreography that Victor had created just for him. And so determined to show Victor that he was worth staying for.

“Yuuri, go ahead and start the music,” Victor calls out now, breaking Yuuri out of his reverie. Yuuri nods and hits the button. He’s already heard the music, a piece that Victor had commissioned from the same composer as On Love: Eros. While clearly still a different piece, it maintains the same sensual feel as the original. Yuuri adjusts his glasses, and watches as Victor begins to skate. Sinuous arm movements, graceful sweeps of his skates, hips moving to the beat of the music. Yuuri again thinks of the first time he’d seen the original, and he suddenly remembers how he’d thought Victor had such eros that it could make even Yuuri, a man, pregnant. He thinks now that nothing’s changed. Victor is still just as sexy as he was that day in Hasetsu. Even more, maybe, now that Yuuri knows every aspect of Victor’s eros. Intimately.

Victor still has so much eros that it could make a man pregnant. Make Yuuri pregnant.

As Yuuri watches, he thinks for a moment what that would be like. Carrying Victor’s baby, running his hands down the curve of his belly, a tiny beautiful child growing inside him. A child with Victor’s heart-shaped smile, with Yuuri’s messy dark hair, a child born of the love between them. And oh god, he wants it. He wants it so much.

They’ve talked about starting a family after Yuuri retires, maybe adopting or using a surrogate. Yuuri’s a bit sad to retire, but the thought of his future with Victor stretching out before him makes him incredibly happy. Having a child–a family–of their own could only make that future better.

And then something odd happens, as Yuuri has visions of himself pregnant, visions of Victor holding a baby who looks like both of them. He suddenly feels dizzy, and the lights of the rink seem far too bright. There’s a rushing sound in his ears, and the next think he knows he’s stretched out on the floor, Victor hovering over him in concern.

“Yuuri! Yuuri, are you okay?” Yuuri pushes up on one elbow, the weird dizzy spell having passed.

“I’m fine, Vitya,” he says. Luckily it’s early yet and the rink is mostly empty. Yuuri spots Yakov over Victor’s shoulder.

“Do you need the medic?” Yakov asks.

“Yes,” Victor says, at the same time Yuuri says “No! I’m fine. I just got a little dizzy, that’s all.” Yuuri sits up. He really does feel fine, now. Victor looks at him dubiously.

“I think we should get you home, Yuuri,” he says. Yuuri starts to protest, but Yakov overrules him.

“Take the day off,” Yakov says. “Both of you,” and Yuuri knows he’s probably right, because at the very least Victor won’t let him get on the ice today. Yuuri nods and lets Victor help him to his feet.

“I still think you should see a doctor, Yuuri,” Victor says later when they get home.

Yuuri shakes his head. “I’m fine, Vitya, really. It was nothing.” Victor still looks doubtful, so Yuuri decides to try some distraction. He gives Victor a sly smile, reaching up to link his hands behind his husband’s head. “I’m just sad I didn’t get to see the rest of the new program. It was very... eros.” 

Victor smirks at him. “You liked it then?”

Yuuri just smiles and leads Victor to the bedroom to show him exactly how much he liked it.

 

* * *

 

Yuuri forgets about the odd little dizzy spell he had at the rink. Their lives go on, Yuuri working hard on his new programs for the year, getting ready for the season to start. That is, until he starts having bad spells of nausea. They come and go, sometimes starting in the middle of the night, sometimes later, and he manages to hide them from Victor for a day or so but then he has one right in the midst of skating and barely makes it to the locker room bathroom before heaving up his breakfast.

Victor’s hovering in concern outside of the stall as Yuuri comes out and goes to rinse his mouth out at the sink. “Yuuri...” he starts.

“I’m fine,” Yuuri says. He feels like he’s been saying that a lot lately. “I must have just ate something bad, or something.”

“We ate the same thing, and I feel fine,” Victor says, frowning. “And you were sick last night, too.”

“Um,” is all Yuuri can think of to say. He’d been pretty sure he hadn’t woken Victor up, but apparently not.

Victor pulls out his phone. “I’m making you an appointment to see the doctor right now,” Victor says.

“Vitya no, really, I’m fine!” Yuuri tries to protest. “It’s nothing. Just stomach flu, or something.”

“Yuuri, as your coach I don’t want to take any chances, especially after you fainted last month.” Yuuri pouts, but he knows his husband too well. Victor can be just as stubborn as he can, especially when it comes to Yuuri’s well-being.

“Fine,” Yuuri says, “but I’m going back out to finish practice for today.” Victor gives him a look, but concedes.

 

* * *

 

Victor manages to get Yuuri an appointment for the next day. (There are, after all, many advantages to being Russia’s Living Legend.) The doctor puts Yuuri through a very thorough exam, testing blood and urine, having him describe how he’s been feeling for the past month in the minutest detail. She seems especially interested in the dizzy spell he’d had a month ago, even more so than the nausea he’s been experiencing.

“What I was... thinking?” Yuuri asks. After several years living in St. Petersburg Yuuri’s quite fluent in Russian, but he’s still not sure he understands the doctor right.

“Yes, just before you lost consciousness, what were your thoughts?” Dr Zhulova asks. Yuuri thinks it’s an odd request, but the doctor seems to think it’s important.

He casts his mind back to that day. He’d been watching Victor demonstrate his new short program, and he’d been thinking... oh. Yuuri blushes now, suddenly remembering the thoughts he’d had. “Oh, well, um...” Yuuri takes a breath. “I was watching Victor–my husband–skate, and...”

“Don’t be embarrassed Yuuri, but this is important,” Dr Zhulova says.

“Um, okay,” Yuuri says. “I remember I was thinking how, um well, sexy? he was and then I thought about how we’d been talking about starting a family after I retire, and, um, then I guess I thought about what it would be like if, I, um, got pregnant?” Yuuri rubs the back of his neck and laughs nervously. “I know that’s really silly, but yeah, I guess that’s what I was thinking about. And then I got really dizzy.”

He’s expecting Dr Zhulova to laugh, but instead she nods seriously and enters something into her tablet. “Alright Yuuri, we still need to wait for some test results to come back. It will probably take a few hours. I’ll have my assistant contact you once they’re ready.” She stands up and smiles kindly at him. “Depending on the results, I’ll probably have you and your husband come back later today. Will you be free?”

“Um, yes,” Yuuri says. “Victor says he doesn’t want me skating until we figure out what’s making me sick.”

“Yes, I think that’s for the best,” Dr Zhulova says. “You can go ahead and get dressed now,” she says as she leaves the exam room.

Victor jumps to his feet as soon as Yuuri enters the waiting room. “Well?” he says expectantly.

Yuuri shrugs. “She says we have to wait for the test results. It should be a couple of hours.” Victor deflates a little. Yuuri grabs his hands, and goes up on his toes to kiss Victor’s cheek. “I’m starving,” Yuuri says. “How about we go to lunch while we wait?”

 

* * *

 

Just over two hours later they’re back in Dr Zhulova’s office, sitting across the desk from her as she looks over the test results. Finally, she nods and looks up at Yuuri, smiling. “Congratulations,” she says. “You’re pregnant.”

Yuuri’s entirely sure he’s heard her wrong. “Can–can you repeat that?” Yuuri asks.

“Pregnant?” Victor says at the same time.

Dr Zhulova says something after that, but Yuuri can’t really hear her. All he can hear is his heart pounding in his ears. He takes off his glasses and rubs them on his shirt, as if somehow that will help. He stares at the doctor, who is still smiling, before Victor grabs him by the shoulders and turns Yuuri to face him. Yuuri stares up at Victor who looks–what, stunned? amazed? happy? Victor takes his hands, his expression changing into one of concern.

“Yuuri, breathe,” Victor says, rubbing at Yuuri’s hands. Yuuri can still barely hear him. Pregnant? Baby? How? Yuuri tries to focus on Victor’s eyes, Victor’s hands, Victor’s voice grounding him. He’s finally able to take in several shuddering breaths, and his ears seem to clear. He turns back to the doctor, and asks the only thing he can manage at the moment.

“How?”

Dr Zhulova smiles again. “Your wish, of course.” Yuuri stares at her, puzzled. “Your greatest wish?” she tries again. “The one thing you want more than anything. It’s not unheard of,” she continues. “You’re certainly not the first man to become pregnant this way.” She types something into her computer. “I’m setting up a referral for you, with a doctor who specializes in these types of pregnancies.”

Somehow that’s the thing that finally convinces Yuuri this is real. He’s pregnant. He’s going to have a baby.

He leans forward, grasping the edge of the desk, trying to think of a way to word the question he wants to ask. “Is it–is there any way to know, um... if...” he looks over at Victor.

Dr Zhulova seems to understand. “If it was part of your wish that your husband be the father, and from what you told me it seemed to be, then yes it’s most likely he’s the father.”

“Yuuri!” Victor pulls him into a crushing hug. “We’re going to have a baby!”

 

* * *

 

“Oh my god,” Yuuri suddenly says, as they’re walking home from the doctor’s office.

“What? Are you okay? Is something wrong?” Victor stops and turns, taking Yuuri by the shoulders and looking at him closely. Yuuri shakes his head.

“I’m fine. I just suddenly realized... we’re going to have to tell people, aren’t we?”

Victor smiles. “Well of course, solnyshko. It’s going to be pretty obvious when you’re out to here,” Victor holds his hand in front of his own stomach at arm’s length.

“I hope I don’t get quite that big,” Yuuri says with a laugh. He takes Victor’s hand and they continue walking. “Should we wait, though? Just to make sure everything’s, you know, okay?”

Victor gives him a fond look. “Yuuri, the universe gave you–us–this baby. Do you really think it will take them away from us?”

Yuuri sighs. “You’re right. It’s just... I just...”

“Worry,” Victor finishes for him. Yuuri smiles.

“You know me too well.” They walk on, their linked hands swinging between them.

“You are happy about this, aren’t you?” Victor asks after a while.

“I...” Yuuri pauses for a moment and thinks about it. Ever since the doctor had given them the test results he’s felt like he’s in a daze, everything happening so fast. But yes, he thinks, he’s happy. No, not just happy, ecstatic. He turns to Victor, grinning like a madman. “Vitya, we’re having a baby!”

Victor answers his grin with a heart-shaped smile of his own and sweeps Yuuri into his arms. “We are!”

“I’m so happy,” Yuuri sobs, as Victor lifts him off his feet and twirls him around.

“Me too,” Victor says, and Yuuri can hear the happy tears in his voice.

“Okay, but can we go home? I think I’m gonna throw up again soon.”

 

* * *

 

“Yuuri, are you sure the camera’s working?”

“Yes Vitya, I do know how to do this.” Yuuri adjusts the angle of his laptop and sits down on the couch with Makkachin between them. “Ready?” he says. Victor nods, and Yuuri leans forward and hits a button.

“Hi everyone!” Yuuri says. “Yuuri here!”

“And Victor,” Victor says with a grin. “and Makkachin!”

“We figured a video announcement was the best way to tell you all this.” Yuuri takes a deep breath, and out of range of the camera Victor squeezes his hand. “So here’s the big news...”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I was planning on covering both prompts for each day, but this turned out to be more Impregnation with a little Announcement thrown in at the end (and not any Planning, because it's not like you can plan for a magical wish-granted pregnancy).


	2. Cravings/Libido

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri wakes up with an odd craving... and later he craves something else.
> 
> For Knock Yuuri Up Week 2017, Day Two: Cravings / Libido

“Vitya... Vitya, wake up.”

Victor rolls over, head slowly clearing of sleep. “Mmmph? Yuuri, what is it?” He looks up at Yuuri, who is sitting up in their bed with the sheets pooled around his waist. “Are you okay? Are you feeling sick again?”

Yuuri shakes his head. “No I’m... I’m really hungry, is all.”

Victor smiles in relief. Yuuri’s morning sickness has been bad these last few months, enough that Victor’s been concerned he hasn’t been getting enough nutrition. The specialist obstetrician had prescribed a vitamin supplement but otherwise said it wasn’t enough to worry about yet. Still, Victor’s glad to hear that Yuuri’s actually hungry. Victor sits up and wraps his arms around Yuuri, cradling his husband’s just-beginning-to-show baby bump in his hands. “Mmmm, do you want me to get you something? Anything you like, my love.”

Yuuri leans back into Victor’s arms. “Well, there is something that sounds really good, but it’s kind of weird... ”

“Tell me anyway and I’ll see what I can do.”

“Um, okay, you know those katsudon piroshkis that Yurio makes?”

“Of course. I think there’s still a few in the freezer from the last batch he made for us. I’ll put one in the oven for you right now–” Victor starts to get up, but Yuuri grabs him by the arm.

“No!” Startled, Victor sits back down on the bed. “Sorry,” Yuuri says. “It’s just–that’s not what I want.” He laughs shortly. “Probably the first time in my life I haven’t wanted katsudon. It just doesn’t sound good right now.”

“It’s okay.” Victor puts his arms back around Yuuri, kissing him on the side of the neck. “Don’t worry, solnyshko, I’ll get you whatever you want.”

Yuuri hums and relaxes in Victor’s embrace. “You’re too good to me,” he says.

“No such thing,” Victor says. “So you want a piroshki, but not katsudon? Then what kind do you want?”

“Um, yeah... Okay this is going to sound weird, but I want one with, um, peanut butter in it.”

“Oh Yuuri, I don’t think that sounds all that weird–”

“And pickles,” Yuuri adds quickly.

“Pickles.” Okay, so maybe that’s a little odd. “Um, tsukemono, or...”

“Russian pickles,” Yuuri says firmly.

“Pickles alongside the piroshki or... ”

“In it. Chopped up in the peanut butter.”

Victor’s always heard that pregnant people can crave odd combinations of food, but he’s never really thought about the logistics of getting something like that at–he glances at his phone on the bedside table–four in the morning. “Okay Yuuri, I’ll see what I can do. I could try the restaurant down the street, but I don’t think they open until seven.”

He feels Yuuri slump down a little in disappointment. “Yeah, I figured it was too weird.”

“Oh no, love, not too weird. Just... different.”

“Please, Vitya, it’s weird. I’m hungry for it and I think it’s weird.”

“Okay, maybe a little weird.”

“It’s just... now that I’ve thought about it, it’s all that I want. Like, I’m hungry and I want to eat, but nothing else sounds good.” Yuuri sighs. “I’m sorry I’m such a pain.”

Victor gives him a squeeze. “Not a pain, Yuuri, never a pain. I’ll do anything for you, you know that.” Victor thinks for a moment. “Tell you what. I’ll run down to the 24-hour store and get some ingredients, and then I’ll come back and make them for you. How does that sound?”

“Um,” Yuuri says.

“Not good?”

“No, I’m sure you’d do fine, but...”

“But?”

“But maybe you could call Yurio? See if he could help you? It’s just that he knows how to make them already and...”

“And the last time I tried to bake something you had to get the fire extinguisher out?”

Yuuri laughs. “Um, yeah. It’s not that you’re a bad cook, or anything, you just get distracted.” He sighs and shakes his head. “It doesn’t matter anyway. It’s too early, Yurio won’t be awake yet.”

“Don’t worry about that. I’ll call him and see if he’s up. In the meantime is there anything else I can get you? Some tea, or some crackers?”

Yuuri shakes his head. “No, I’ll just... I’ll try and go back to sleep.”

“Okay. I’ll just be out in the other room, if you need me,” Victor says. He helps Yuuri settle back on the bed, wrapping the covers around his shoulders. Makkachin, seizing the opportunity, jumps up on the bed and takes Victor’s spot next to Yuuri. Victor smiles fondly at the two of them, then grabs his phone from the bedside table.

 

* * *

 

An hour later Victor’s leaning on the kitchen counter, watching Yurio slide a baking sheet full of peanut-butter-and-pickle piroshkis into the oven. He’d been angry about being woken up, but once he’d stopped yelling and let Victor explain that it was something for Yuuri, he’d said he’d be over right away and hung up.

“I can’t believe I’m making piroshkis with this crap in them,” Yurio says now.

“You’re a real hero, Yura.”

“Yeah whatever.” He closes the oven door and turns to Victor. “Those have to bake for twenty minutes, okay? I’m gonna go watch tv till they’re done.”

“You don’t have to stay,” Victor says. “I can handle it from here.”

“No way, old man. You’d just forget them and they’d burn. I’m staying till they’re done.”

“No, really–” Victor starts.

“Vitya...” Victor turns to see Yuuri standing in the doorway. He’s wearing an old t-shirt of Victor’s, the fabric worn thin from washing and the collar so stretched that it falls off one shoulder.

“I’m sorry, solnyshko, did we wake you up? Yura says the piroshki should be done in about...” Victor trails off as Yuuri licks his lips and then walks slowly towards him, the thinness of the t-shirt accentuating the slight swell of his belly.

“Hmm? Oh, that’s nice but I’m not really hungry,” Yuuri says, as he links his hands behind Victor’s neck. He looks up at Victor through his lashes, his eyes dark and soft in a way that Victor is so, so weak for. Yuuri stands on his toes and murmurs in Victor’s ear “Or maybe I am, but I’m craving something else in my mouth right now.” He nuzzles Victor’s ear and then sucks on his earlobe, then drops his hands and turns away, walking back towards the bedroom with his hips swaying invitingly. Victor’s mouth goes dry when he notices Yuuri isn’t wearing any underwear.

“Ah, Yura, you’ll watch those piroshki for us won’t you?” Victor doesn’t really wait for an answer as he follows Yuuri down the hallway.

“Ugh, whatever. I’ll be watching tv. VERY LOUDLY,” Yurio calls after Victor.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi to me on [tumblr](https://rainyteawrites.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
